James Potter le Bizarre
by Umbre77
Summary: La construction d'un couple se fait parfois de la manière la plus.. 'Bizarre' qui soit.. Lily Evans va rapidement l'apprendre à ses dépends. FIC TERMINEE!
1. James Bizarre

Chapitre 1 : James Bizarre.

     Autrefois, c'était James Potter l'abruti. Puis c'était devenu James Potter l'andouille. James Potter le mufle. James Potter le pot de colle... James Potter aux chevilles enflées... James Potter à la Grosse tête... et maintenant, c'était James Potter le Bizarre. Elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler autrement. Pas depuis le début étrange de sa septième année. Car James Potter était devenu Bizarre ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre qualificatif au célèbre attrapeur et capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe des Gryffondors, au séducteur en puissance des dames de Poudlard... Ils étaient rentrés à l'école depuis une semaine et il n'avait toujours pas posé La question qui l'horripilait tant. Il ne s'était toujours pas avancé vers elle avec son air suffisant de dragueur invétéré. Non, rien de tout ça. James Potter avait décidément un problème, car sinon, il ne la snoberait pas ainsi. Non pas que ça lui manque, ooh, ça non, pas du tout. Elle trouvait ça juste trop bizarre pour que ça n'ait pas une conséquence catastrophique pour elle. Et c'est ainsi que Elle, Lily Evans, elle se mit à l'observer, discrètement, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. 

     La première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'était qu'il était devenu beaucoup plus calme. Tantôt riant avec ses amis, tantôt redevenant d'une sérénité effrayante, tantôt social et enjoué, tantôt isolé et pensif. Non, décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était ce que pensait Lily quand elle le vit entrer dans la bibliothèque. 

'Mais alors là, pas du tout !! s'exclama Lily en le regardant, bouche ouverte. Pour que James Potter rentre dans la bibliothèque, c'est qu'un malheur va arriver !'

Se levant aussi vite que possible, Lily s'approcha de James qui était occupé à chercher un livre dans le rayon des enchantements. 

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais là, Potter ? » demanda Lily d'un air soupçonneux. 

     Il ne se retourna même pas. Il ne la regarda pas ni n'eut ce frissonnement caractéristique quand elle lui parlait. Il ne se retourna pas en passant sa main dans ses cheveux désespérément mal coiffés d'un air séducteur. Il continua de chercher son livre. 

« Je cherche un livre, Evans, dit-il d'un ton froid. C'est ce qu'on fait généralement dans une bibliothèque, tu sais... »

La mâchoire de Lily faillit tomber au sol. 

« Tu ne viens Jamais ici !! fit-elle remarquer d'un ton abasourdi. 

- Il y a une première fois à tout, Evans, dit doucement James. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser... J'ai autre chose à faire... »

C'était le bouquet !! Il prenait son livre et il partait ! Il partait !! Lily resta planté dans le rayon des enchantements, bouche bée. 

'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ????'

******************

     Après l'épisode de la bibliothèque, son observation s'intensifia, allant jusqu'à ne pas écouter en cours pour le fixer avec une intensité presque gênante. Mais il ne le remarqua même pas. Il écoutait en classe avec nonchalance, discutait avec ses amis, mais ne la regardait décidément pas. À croire qu'il fuyait son regard. À croire qu'il ne voulait pas la regarder. Et bien quoi, elle était devenue trop moche pour lui, peut-être ??? Agacée, Lily finit par revenir à ce que disait le professeur Binns. Le spectre ne lui avait jamais semblé plus dénué d'intérêt. Elle préférait regarder James Potter. Cette simple constatation l'horrifia et elle préféra se concentrer sur la guerre des Veelas. Mais bien vite, elle ne put ignorer ce que faisait Potter. Celui-ci était en train de se lever et de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Tout le monde le regarda, se demandant quel coup fumeux il préparait. Lily elle-même le fixait avec intensité. Mais il n'y eut pas de blague. Pas de surprise. Le jeune homme se contenta de s'asseoir à un banc près de la fenêtre et de regarder le décor. 

'SOS James Potter en détresse, pensa Lily. C'est pas possible, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.'

     La sonnerie la coupa à ses pensées. Rangeant ses affaires, elle fut l'une des dernières à sortir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle entendit la bande de fous des Gryffondors parler d'elle ?! 

« Hé, James, fit Sirius Black, le meilleur ami du Bizarre. T'as vu ? 

- Vu quoi ? demanda le concerné en se tournant vers son frère en tout sauf en sang. 

- Evans n'a pas cessé de te regarder de toute la journée... »

James s'arrêta et regarda ses amis. 

« Ah, fit-il simplement. Doit pas se sentir bien... »

De ce qu'elle put voir, elle ne fut pas la seule à être étonné par la réponse laconique de James. Continuant d'avancer, le jeune homme ne s'aperçut même pas que ses amis étaient restés derrière lui, bouche ouverte. 

******************

     Noël. Fête préférée de Lily et de bien d'autres élèves de Poudlard. Noël, fête des boules de neige, des cadeaux et du merveilleux banquet. Et pourtant, cette année, Lily était folle de rage. En tant que préfète-en-chef, elle avait été convoquée dans le bureau de McGonagall pour une question de 'rangement'. Bien que perplexe, la jeune fille y était allée. Et quand elle ressortit du bureau de sa directrice de maison, ce fut rouge de honte et de colère. Jamais jeune fille n'avait rejoint aussi vite la salle commune des Gryffondor. Et jamais encore on ne hurla aussi fort dans le dortoir des septièmes années masculins. 

« JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, PETER PETTIGROW ET REMUS LUPIN !!! C'EST INTOLÉRABLE !! 

- Quesquiya ?? demanda Sirius en tombant de son lit, encore peu réveillé, tandis que Lily, à grands pas, allait ouvrir les rideaux de la pièce. 

- CE QU'IL Y A ??? cria Lily, semblant auréolée de lumière à cause du soleil qui l'entourait. MAIS REGARDEZ AUTOUR DE VOUS !! »

Les maraudeurs jetèrent un regard au dortoir. Tous semblaient encore peu réveillés. 

« Quoi ? demanda courageusement Peter. 

- QUOI ? répéta Lily. MAIS ENFIN, VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS LE BORDEL QU'IL Y A ICI ??? »

Ils regardèrent de nouveau le dortoir. 

« Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a un peu de désordre, fit Remus en regardant les livres, les robes et autres vêtements qui recouvraient chaque centimètre carré de la pièce. 

- UN PEU ?? demanda Lily. IL FAUDRAIT UN CHASSE-NEIGE POUR DEBLAYER TOUT CA ET...

- Mets-là en sourdine, Evans, fit soudain James. Tu nous casses les oreilles... » 

La mâchoire de Lily se décrocha de nouveau. 

« Je... Je te demande pardon, Potter ? rugit la jeune fille, regardant le garçon sortir de son lit. 

- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, Evans, répliqua froidement James en lui prenant le bras et en la poussant dehors. Bonne journée ! »

Et sans aucun égard pour elle, il claqua la porte au nez d'une Lily si étonnée qu'elle resta plantée là au moins un quart d'heure. 

******************

     Elle n'en revenait toujours pas le soir-même. James Potter l'avait viré de son dortoir sans aucune remarque salace, sans avoir tenté de lui faire de charme ni autre plaisanterie douteuse. Assise à la table des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle, la jeune fille se risqua un regard vers les garçons de son année. Il riait d'une blague qu'avait manifestement lâcher Remus Lupin. Puis, soudain, il s'arrêta de rire et tourna la tête vers elle, leurs regards se croisant. Le visage de James devint froid, même polaire, si c'était possible et il recommença son jeu de 'Je te snobe !'.

'Il est tombé sur la tête, pensa la jeune fille en marchant dans les couloirs pour sa ronde habituelle, en soirée. Il est devenu complètement fou !'

     Jetant un regard par la fenêtre, elle vit une silhouette marcher près du lac. Un élève dehors à onze heures du soir. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, Lily n'eut aucun mal à comprendre de qui il s'agissait. 

'Bien entendu, grogna-t-elle mentalement. Il n'y en a qu'un pour se foutre des règlements et c'est lui ! Et bien ça ne se passera pas comme ça !'

     Sortant dehors, elle frissonna. Elle n'avait pas pris sa cape ni mis de bottes car elle n'avait pas prévu de sortir et la neige s'immisça dans ses chaussures aussi facilement que le vent froid dans ses vêtements. Mais elle n'abandonna pas pour autant. Marchant durement dans la neige, la jeune fille arriva près de James après cinq longues et laborieuses minutes. 

« Potter, haleta Lily. Tu... Tu n'as pas... Le...droit...d'être…l !! »

Et une fois de plus, il ne se retourna pas. Il regardait le lac gelé, la tête inclinée sur le côté. 

« Tu crois que si je marche sur le lac, la glace supportera mon poids ? demanda le jeune homme. 

- Quoi ? » fit Lily, croyant avoir mal entendu. 

James posa un pied sur la glace. 

« NON ! » s'écria Lily en essayant d'attraper son bras. 

James continuait d'avancer sur l'eau gelée sans prêter attention aux cris de la jeune fille. 

« Reviens !! disait-elle, terrifiée. Ça ne tiendra jamais ! »

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas et avançait. 

« Potter !! clama-t-elle. Ne fais pas l'idiot et reviens... »

Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Lily. Il lui faisait peur. C'était de la folie ! 

     Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et Lily vit la glace se fendre. 

« POTTER !! » cria-t-elle, désespérée. 

Elle voulut aller sur la glace mais le jeune homme pivota sur lui-même et tendit vers elle la paume de sa main, lui interdisant d'avancer. 

« Ne viens surtout pas ! » cria James. 

Lily s'arrêta, pétrifiée. La fente s'étendait et James ne faisait pas un geste pour revenir vers la berge. Lily tremblait de la tête aux pieds. 

« Evans, fit James. Je crois que c'est le moment que tu te rappelles que tu es une sorcière... »

Lily écarquilla les yeux et sortit rapidement sa baguette. 

« Wingardium Leviosa !! »

James fut soulevé du sol et Lily le fit voleter jusqu'à elle. Le faisant atterrir brusquement au sol, elle n'attendit même pas qu'il se soit relevé pour lui hurler sa façon de penser. 

« ...COMPLÈTEMENT DINGUE ???? TU AURAIS PU MOURIR !! »

James ne l'écoutait même pas et secoua sa cape de la neige qui s'était posée dessus dans sa chute. Décrochant sa cape, il la posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille. 

« Tu aurais dû mettre quelque chose de chaud avant de sortir, Evans, murmura James, la faisant taire d'un seul coup. Ça serait bête que tu attrapes froid... »

Lily resta de nouveau plantée là, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. James lui, s'avança vers un petit tas de tissus au sol et le ramassa. Lily sursauta quand elle le vit se recouvrir du vêtement argenté, son corps disparaissant à sa vue. 

« Ne rentre pas trop tard », lui dit-il.

Et il se recouvrit de la cape, disparaissant totalement. Seuls ses pas dans la neige étaient visibles à la jeune fille qui le 'regarda' s'éloigner avec la bouche ouverte de stupeur, serrant la cape autour d'elle sans même s'en apercevoir. 

'Il a pété une case... Potter est fou... Un siphonné du chapeau... Frappé du balai… Il a la baguette cassée...'

La neige virevoltait autour de la jeune fille qui trembla un peu plus et se hâta de rentrer dans le château, regardant les pas que James avait laissés dans la neige. Elle s'assura qu'il était bien rentré et referma les portes du château derrière elle. 

« Que faisiez-vous dehors, Miss Evans ? demanda le professeur McGonagall juste devant elle. 

- Heu... Je… J'avais cru voir quelqu'un par la fenêtre pendant ma ronde », répondit Lily, légèrement rouge. 

McGonagall la regarda d'un air sceptique. 

« Vous devriez aller vous coucher... 

- Je... J'y vais tout de suite, balbutia Lily. Bonne nuit professeur. » 

Lily s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle le put, encore trop troublée par la scène du lac pour y prêter attention. Elle dut attendre que la Grosse Dame se réveille pour rentrer dans la salle commune mais quand ce fut chose faite, Lily se laissa tomber dans un des divans en soupirant de soulagement. 

     Mais pourquoi Potter avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il été sur le lac, risquant sa vie de façon aussi bête ?? Il était idiot, c'était vrai, mais pas à ce point-l !! Lily grimaça en pensant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de lui donner une retenue au lieu de le laisser partir. Mais elle tremblait encore de la scène et son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Lily inspira et expira lentement. Pourquoi Potter était-il si bizarre ? Que lui arrivait-il ? La curiosité la rongeait ! 

     S'appuyant plus confortablement dans le divan, Lily s'aperçut qu'elle serait toujours autour d'elle la cape de James Potter. Elle se surprit à se demander ce qu'il y avait dans ses poches et ses mains partir à la recherche de celles-ci. 

'Non ! se sermonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas bien...'

Mais la tentation était là et elle finit par plonger ses mains dans lesdites poches, sortant tout ce qu'elle trouvait pour les mettre sur ses genoux. Bombabouses, morceau de craie, papiers pliés, mais rien d'important. 

'Peut-être qu'il a écrit quelque chose, dans ses papiers…', se dit-elle en regardant les petits bouts de parchemins. 

     Doucement, Lily déplia le premier. Il s'agissait d'une conversation écrite, sans doute pendant un cours, avec Sirius Black. 

_- James, t'es sûr que tu te sens bien ? _

_- Oui, pourquoi ? _

_- T'es tout pâle... _

_- Pas assez dormi hier._

_- Ça  ne risque pas de s'arranger avec cette nuit... Si tu veux, Queudvert et moi pouvons y aller seul ! _

_- Non ! Je viens aussi. _

_- Sûr ? _

_- Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas laisser tomber Lunard... _

_- Comme tu veux, Cornedrue. Mais si demain, je vois que ça ne va pas mieux, tu sèches les cours ! Qu'Evans fasse chiez son monde ou pas... _

_- OK, Patmol... _

     Patmol ? Lunard ? Queudvert ? Cornedrue ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Leur surnom, peut-être... Patmol était de toute évidence Sirius Black. Cornedure était James Potter... Quand à Queudvert et Lunard, elle ne voyait pas lequel symbolisait Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Mais pourquoi ces surnoms ? Quel était le lien avec leur possesseur ? 

'Ça n'a sûrement pas d'importance, pensa Lily. Voyons voir le second papier...'

Rien. Il n'y avait rien sur le second papier. Lily essaya bien sa gomme magique au cas où James aurait écrit à l'encre invisible, mais non, il n'y avait rien. Après tout, il était possible que James se promène avec du parchemin au cas où il voudrait écrire quelque chose. 

'Heu... C'est de James Potter que tu parle, l !'

Lily eut une moue évocatrice avant de prendre le troisième parchemin. Aha ! Une lettre ! Une lettre écrite à l'encre Noir. Lily pencha un peu la tête sur le côté en lisant ce qui était écrits. 

_     Cher Monsieur Potter, _

_     Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que, depuis un certain temps, des sorciers de tout âge ont décidé de se rallier pour écarter la menace que sont pour nous certains sorciers douteux. En vue de cette menace inquiétante, un sorcier talentueux tel que vous serait le bienvenu dans nos rangs. _

_     En espérant recevoir prochainement une lettre positive de votre adhésion, _

_     Le Recruteur._

« Merlin ! » laissa échapper Lily de surprise. 

     Elle fixa l'écriture penchée un long moment, trop abasourdie que pour réagir. 'Sorciers douteux'. Quels sorciers douteux ? Le recruteur ? Qui était le recruteur ? Serait-ce possible que James Potter soit de ces gens-l ? De ceux qui se ralliaient à la cause de Voldemort ? Serait-ce possible que cette lettre lui ait été envoyée pour cela ?? 

'Ça expliquerait tout, pensa Lily. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il se conduit comme ça avec moi... Après tout je suis une sang-de-bourbe.'

     Sa gorge se serra à cette pensée. Non, James Potter ne pouvait pas faire ça !! C'était impossible !! Une larme coula sur sa joue, suivie d'une seconde. 

     Pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal ? Après tout, ce n'était que James Potter ! Ce n'était que cet horripilent garçon qui l'embêtait étant enfant ! Ce n'était que ce garçon insupportable qui la draguait sans arrêt l'année d'avant... Et celle d'avant aussi... Et celle encore avant et encore avant... Lily resserra la cape de James autour de ses épaules.

'Potter ne peut pas faire ça ! Il ne le peut pas !!!'

     Frénétiquement, Lily déplia les autres parchemins à la recherche d'une réponse quelconque lui disant qu'il avait refusé. Mais ce n'était que messages stupides de ses amis. Il y avait même une lettre d'amour d'une Poufsouffle de quatrième année. Lily finit par en revenir à la lettre du recruteur. Elle datait de juillet. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi Potter était si bizarre. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir accepté ça !! Lily, elle, le refusait. James Potter était agaçant, macho, insupportable, mais il n'était pas un Mangemort ! 

     Une bûche craqua dans la cheminée, faisant sursauter Lily qui s'empressa de remettre les papiers dans ses poches et de monter en courant dans son dortoir. Que dirait James s'il savait qu'elle avait vu ça ? Un peu effrayée à cette idée, la jeune fille rentra dans son dortoir, non sans avoir vérifié derrière elle que personne ne la suivait. Une fois changée et emmitouflée dans son lit, les pensées de Lily se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Potter… James Potter le Bizarre. Ça oui, il devenait vraiment trop bizarre. Et elle tirerait ça au clair coûte que coûte !

########################################################################### 

Bonsoir ou bonjour, comme vous voudrez. Alors, et oui, encore une nouvelle fic ! Mais celle-ci est déjà finie, bien que les chapitres (qui sont au nombre de 5) n'arriveront qu'une fois par semaine… Voir deux si vous vous montrer assez convaincant… ^_______^ 

Alors, cette histoire est entièrement dédiée à Ccilia, qui me conseil, me rassure avec mes fics et adore tout particulièrement le couple James/Lily. 

Et juste au cas où on voudrait m'ennuyer, rien de ce qui est dans cette fic ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire de 'James Potter le Bizarre'. 


	2. Le départ de James

Chapitre 2 : Le départ de James.

« Potter... 

- Evans… 

- Je voulais te rendre ta cape. 

- Merci.

- Heu, non, merci à toi de me l'avoir prêtée hier. 

- ... 

- ... 

- Tu te sens bien, Evans ? 

- Hein ? Heu, oui, pourquoi ? 

- T'es toute rouge... » 

Température du visage : 56°. 

'I fuck you, Potter !'

« Mouah ??? Non, pas du tout... 

- Mais si, je te jure, ça vient même par plaque... 

- … 

- ... 

- Va te faire foutre, Potter ! »

******************

« Salut Potter... 

- Evans... 

- Passé un bon Noël ? 

- Ouais... 

- ...

- ... Et le tien ? 

- Ouais... 

- Tant mieux pour toi... 

- ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

- Accouche, Evans, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? 

- Rien du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? 

- Ça fait deux jours de suite que tu viens me parler volontairement. 

- Et alors ? 

- Alors à moins que tu ne sois gravement malade ou saoule, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viendrais me parler de toi-même... 

- ... T'es con, Potter... 

- Ah, là, ça me semble plus normal... 

- GRRR… 

- Evans, t'es encore toute rouge... Et tu grognes... Evans, s'il te plait, arrête de m'étrangler... »

******************

     Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, la conversation ne servait à rien. Sauf à l'énerver, bien entendu. De toute évidence, Potter essayait de la dissuader de parler avec lui et ce n'était pas normal. Enfin, par rapport aux autres années, ce n'était pas normal ! Le mois de janvier avait commencé, ça faisait vingt-six jours qu'elle avait lu l'étrange lettre du 'recruteur' et elle ne savait toujours rien. Potter était devenu Mystérieux. L'observation de Lily s'accrut d'autant plus qu'un hibou vint un jour apporter une lettre. Lily regarda James prendre la lettre et la lire avec attention. Il échangea quelques mots avec Black puis se leva pour aller trouver McGonagall à la table des professeurs. Celle-ci eut l'air étonnée, lut la lettre que James lui tendait puis hocha la tête, lui disant quelque chose rapidement. Lily trouvait décidément ça de plus en plus louche ! Si même les professeurs étaient dans le coup, ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de si horrible que ce qu'elle avait imagin ! 

     Lily se leva, s'approchant discrètement de la table des professeurs dans le but de demander un renseignement au professeur Flitwick sur le devoir de la semaine suivante. Elle entendit alors MCGonagall parler sèchement à James. 

« Même si vos intentions sont louables, Potter, je vous rappelle que vous avez vos ASPIC à la fin de l'année... 

- Mais Professeur, ça ne durera que trois semaines. 

- Ce n'est peut-être que trois semaines, mais c'est trois semaines où vous ne serrez pas là, Potter. 

- S'il vous plaît, Professeur, supplia James. C'est une chance unique pour moi. Et je pourrai toujours me rattraper pour les cours après... »

Le professeur McGonagall sembla hésité un long moment. 

« Bon, finit-elle par dire. Vous avez mon consentement. Mais le mieux est que vous alliez en parler au directeur avant... 

- Bien sûr, répondit James, souriant gaiement. J'irai dés la fin du cours de potion ! »

     McGonagall lui fit un petit sourire et James partit d'un air joyeux rejoindre ses camarades. Lily fit semblant d'hésiter avant d'aborder le professeur Flitwick et lui posa sa question auquel le petit professeur répondit avec joie. Quand elle rejoignit sa place, Lily était toujours autant perplexe. La situation ne s'était améliorée en rien et Lily n'était que plus sceptique. Qu'allait donc faire Potter pendant trois semaines ??

******************

     Lily apprit bien vite et à son grand étonnement les raisons pour lesquels James Potter était si étrange, des mystérieuses lettres et de son absence durant trois semaines. Ayant abandonnée son enquête pour raison scolaire (foutu ASPIC blanc, je vous jure), la jeune fille était tranquillement en train de marcher dans le couloir parce que son professeur d'arithmancie l'avait envoyer chercher Merlin sait quoi quand elle entendit des voix dans le hall. Histoire de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas la réincarnation de Jeanne d'Arc ou tout simplement parce que la curiosité l'avait piquée (Aïe... Ptain de Curiosit !), elle se retrouva rapidement à l'angle du mur menant à l'entrée de Poudlard où elle eut la surprise de voir les quatre Gryffondors de son année. James Potter était vêtu de manière moldue, une cape sur ses épaules, un sac de voyage sur son dos. 

« Tu nous diras comment c'est, hein, Cornedrue ? s'exclama le petit Peter d'un ton surexcité. 

- Bien entendu, répondit James en souriant. 

- J'aurai bien aimé y aller aussi, grogna Sirius Black d'un air agacé. Mais non, faut que ça tombe pendant les vacances de Pâques pour moi... 

- Ooh, fais pas la tête, Patmol, s'exclama James en souriant. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour aider Lunard ! 

- Mouais, mouais… Marmonna le dénommé Patmol en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches d'un air grognon. 

- Et puis de toute façon, je ne pense pas que McGonagall aurait accepté... Elle a déjà eu du mal à me laisser partir en pleine année… 

- De tout façon, t'aurai eu Gain de cause, intervint Remus Lupin. Une proposition du recruteur des Aurors, ça ne se refuse pas... »

'Le quoi ??? s'exclama mentalement Lily. Potter chez les Aurors ??? Merlin, c'est une blague ?!?' 

« Je sais bien, mais va dire ça à McGonagall... »

La porte du château s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrevoir la haute silhouette de Hagrid qui fit un léger sourire à James. 

« L'est là, James, dit le garde châsse. Il t'attend à la barrière du château... 

- OK, répondit le concerné en souriant. J'arrive ! »

Hagrid lui fit un petit sourire puis partit, laissant de nouveau les quatre amis seuls. 

« Et merde, lâcha Black. Puisque personne ne se dévoue pour le dire, je me lance. Tu nous écriras ? »

James regarda son ami avec une certaine surprise avant de lui sourire d'un air joyeux. 

« Bien entendu, répondit-il. Et je compte sur vous pour en faire tout autant ! »

Les trois autres lui sourirent et, chacun leur tour, lui serrèrent la main. Lorsque Sirius et James se retrouvèrent face à face, ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que James ne prenne Sirius dans ses bras. 

« Sois fort, mon frère, dit James d'une voix solennel. 

- Crétin, c'est toi qui vas avoir besoin de force », s'exclama Sirius en s'écartant de James avec un sourire joyeux mais crispé. 

Sans attendre, James prit ses bagages et les hissa sur ses épaules. 

« Allez, j'y vais, dit-il en tournant le dos à ses trois amis. Il va finir par s'impatienter… » 

     Les trois autres ne répondirent pas. Seul Remus Lupin trouva la force de murmurer un 'À bientôt, Cornedrue' d'une voix chagrinée avant que le dénommé Cornedrue ne passe rapidement les portes du château, sa silhouette disparaissant dans les rayons du soleil aveuglant qui traversaient l'entrée. 

     Lily resta plantée contre son mur un long moment. Le soleil qui tombait sur les dalles de l'entrée lui aveuglait cruellement les yeux, mais elle continuait de regarder, s'attendant presque à voir James Potter réapparaître. Les trois autres maraudeurs attendirent longtemps dans l'embrasure de la porte, eux-aussi. Mais ils finirent par repartir, silencieux comme la mort. 

     Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Poudlard sans Potter… Était-ce possible ?? Poudlard sans ce garçon arrogant et insupportable ? Poudlard sans son rire et ses yeux brillant de malice… Poudlard sans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés… Poudlard sans son sourire… Lily sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle était ridicule. Mais elle s'en fichait. Presque automatiquement, les pas de la jeune fille la portèrent à l'entrée. Lily plissa un peu les yeux dans les rayons du soleil, mais comme elle s'en doutait, il n'était plus là. Il faisait encore un peu froid, mais bien moins maintenant et elle se surprit presque à vouloir sortir pour marcher jusqu'à la grille, histoire de voir si elle ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir sur la route… Et c'est seulement quand elle pensa qu'elle allait arriver à la fin de son cours d'arithmancie que Lily se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fait la commission de son professeur, mais qu'en plus, elle allait vraiment arriver en retard. Elle partit dans les couloirs en courant, inquiète. Cependant, elle ne parvint pas à chasser James Potter de sa tête et encore moins l'étrange tristesse qui l'avait saisie quand elle l'avait vu partir. C'est que mine de rien, il allait _Vraiment_ lui manquer, l'abruti !

###############################################################################################

Olalala… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que JPB (comme je l'appelle si bien) soit apprécier autant. Je ne m'y attendais même pas du tout !! C'est une véritable surprise. Je vous remercie tous pour Vos reviews et commentaires. J'hésitais à faire des RAR (réponses aux reviews) mais je crois que je vais les faire ! ^^ Bisous à tous. 

**RAR : **

**Bubblejoyce : **Ou je trouve le temps ?? Et bien, je pense que la nuit est suffisamment longue que pour me permettre de faire tt ça ! Trouvée des journées de 36h ?? Non, je ne sais pas où en trouver. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, ne cours pas après le temps perdu, ça ne t'en fait perdre que d'avantage ! Pour les expressions, je n'ai pas eu à les travailler, ct facile à trouver… G aussi 'il a un Vif d'or au plafond' ou encore 'Il est toqué du cognard' Mais bon, je pensais en avoir mit assez, alors je les ai pas ajout ! ^^ Je pense à dormir, ne t'inquiète pas ! Bisous à toi et merci d'avoir lu. 

**Anya et Xeres : **Première que tu lis sur James et Lily ?? Oho, ça promet d'être intéressant ! J'espère que tu aimeras, alors ! Sinon, pour ce qui est de voir comment Lily s'est attaché à James, je trouve que je suis allée un peu vite en besogne, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine. 

**Clem : **Chalut toi ! Tu sais, cette fic est finie, si tu veux, je peux te donner la suite ! ^___^ Pour la suite de f et mésa, je t'ai répondu ! Mais je ne promets rien ! Bisous 

**Ginny McGregor : **Longtemps? J'ai pourtant publié il y a... deux mois… oui, bon, j'ai rien dit ! loll ! Je te remercie pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Tant que je t'ai sous la main, je tiens à te féliciter pour la parody du seigneur des anneaux ! C'est absolument extra ! ^__^ 

**Mona-Potter : **Dans moins d'une semaine ! J'avais le temps dimanche, alors je publie now ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tt autant ! Bisous ! 

**Ron Ravenclaw : **Et la suite n'est que plus étrange, ça, je peux te l'assurer ! Surtout la fin, mais bon, je ne dis rien, c'est une surprise ! ^^ Je suis contente que mon début te plaise, en tt cas. 

**Ccilia : **De rien pour la dédicace, c'est vrai ! Normalement, ct un one-shot, mais j'avais envie de faire ma sadique et g divisé le one-shot en 5 ! loll ! G hâte de voir tt les one-shot que tu fais et de lire le chap 42 de Lorsque… Mais c pour ce soir ! Gardons le meilleur pour la fin ! ^^ loll ! Bisous. 

**Sarah Levana : **Salut ! Ooh, bah, ma mère à plaquer mon père, je suis en vacances et g mal au pied. Et toi, quoi de neuf ? loll ! Tu as vu, g pas attendu une semaine pour publier ! Juste 6 jours ! loll ! En tt cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous. 

**Nymia : **Bonjour toi ! Merlin, faut que je pense à reviewer ta merveilleuse traduction ! Mais bon, ce qui est bien, quand on publie à espace déterminé, c'est qu'on peut prendre son temps pour review ! La réponse à ta question est oui, tout sera du point de vue de Lily, de A à Z ou plutôt du premier au cinquième chap ! loll Tu as trouvé des phrases poétique dans ma fic ?? Dis-moi où, je veux voir ça !! loll ! En tt cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira… Si tu veux tt lire, la totalité devrait paraître sur Ombre et Folie ! loll Moi… ?? Privilégi le sit de Leena et Dod ?? Nooooonnnn… 

**Celinette : **Tu veux savoir le pire, dans tout ça ?? C que JPB, il est fini ! Et depuis longtemps ! Je prends juste un malin plaisir à disséquer mon histoire en plusieurs morceaux et à publier une fois par semaine pour récolter des reviews… Mais chuut, c un secret ! loll ! C pas une lettre de L'ordre, mais c expliqué dans ce chap, il me semble ! ^^ Merci pour ta review ! Bisous ! 

**Tiffany Shin : **Nop, c pas l'ordre qui écrit à James, mais c dit dans ce chap, pas de soucis! Ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les vacs ? Ben, il a reçu la lettre et now, il réfléchit très intensément à son avenir. Mais je n'en dirai pas plus ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Bisous. 

**Morri : **J'adore sortir de la normalit ! et faire un James Bizarre en fait partie ! loll ! Mais non, James ne devient pas futur mangemort ! C Lily qui saute trop vite au conclusion ! ^^ Elle est complètement à côté de la plaque, mais bon… J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! ^^ 

**Prune : **C'est étrange, g la vague impression que tu n'aime pas James Potter .. Je ne sais vraiment pas d'où me viens cette impression… loll ! Une de mes amies ne le supporte pas non plus ! ^^ En tt cas, je suis contente que, malgré ton animosité vis à vis de ce perso, tu aimes ma fic ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! ^^ 

**Ptite Elfe : **Mon pied dort, c'est absolument insupportable… Tu vas me dire, ça n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire et j'en suis consciente, mais bon, je voulais le dire ! loll ! C'est bien, en tt cas ! Tu as compris la lettre, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Lily qui est à côté de la plaque ! Dans le cirage, la chtite ! loll ! Nop, James était pas dans la salle commune ! J'ai pensé à le faire, pis je me suis dit que non.. enfin, j'espère que la suite ! te plaira ! Bisous ! 

**Lady Lyanna : **Je te remercie beaucoup! Bisous ! 

**Cassy : **Salut ! Et oui, encore une nouvelle fic ! Mais elle, elle est déjà finie ! Enfin, même s'il me reste des chaps à publier ! ^^ Devenir Ecrivain ? Oui, bien sûr ! Mais pas tt de suite ! Je laisse le temps à mon écriture d'évoluer. ^^ 

**Marion-moune : **Nop, ct pas une lettre du recruteur des mangemorts, allons, qu'elle idée ! En tt cas, suis contente que tu aimes ! Bisous ! 

**Gaia666 : **Merchi ! La suite arrive, chaque semaine ! ^^ 

**Luzzzzzzzzzz : **J'espère que j'ai mit le bon nombre de Z… loll ! Je te remercie pour tes compliments, j'en suis très flattée et j'espère que mes fics te plairons encore longtemps ! Bisous à toi. 

**Eternamm : **Je te remercie, c'est gentil ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! 

**Gina : **Faut juste patienter une petite semaine, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la suite viendra à chaque fois ! ^^ 

**Franceska : **James fait en partie cela pour attirer son attention, mais la plupart du temps, c'est parce qu'il réfléchit sur son avenir et qu'il a finit par 'laisser les choses venir'. Ce n'est pas clairement dit dans la fic, c'est pour cela que je le précise. Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Bisous ! 

**Kikou224 :** Si, Lily est supposée être intelligente, mais bon, elle ne connais pas bien James et comme son comportement est bizarre, il est normal qu'elle saute à des conclusions aussi hâtive. J'espère de tout cœur que ça te plaira ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Tabasco : **Je suis contente que tu ais aimé et j'espère que la suite te satisfera. C'est vrai que le comportement de James est… Bizarre ! loll ! 

**Click : **Vip, je continue! Merci pour ta review ! 

**Camlia : **La voilà, la voil ! ^^ 

**Helene : **Je vais te prévenir sur le champ que je vais poster ! Je te remercie pour la review ! J'espère également que la suite te plaira autant que le début ! Bisous ! 


	3. Quand la petite voix vient ennuyer Lily

Chapitre 3 : Quand la petite voix vient ennuyer Lily.  

_     Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé… _

     Quel était le con qui avait inventé cette phrase ?? Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi écrivait-elle cette foutue phrase sur chacun de ses parchemins ?? Personne ne lui manquait. Non, personne… 

'Vraiment, Personne ??? souffla une petite voix dans son esprit. 

'Oui, personne !! répondit-elle obstinément en tentant de se re-concentrer sur l'étude de la métamorphose des hamsters en gant de cuisine. 

- Ah, vraiment ? fit ironiquement la petite voix. Alors pourquoi tu regardes toujours _Ce_ banc vide ?? 

- Quel banc vide ??? fit innocemment Lily. 

- Celui de la seconde rangée avant la porte de sortie… Celui de… 

- _Tais-toi_ !! 

- James… 

- _LA FERME !_

- Potter…'

« NON MAIS TU VAS LA BOUCLER ??? » cria Lily... à voix haute !

     Tous les élèves de la classe se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés. Le professeur McGonagall, assise à son bureau, la regarda d'un air si surpris que cela aurait pu être drôle si tous les élèves ne la regardaient pas avec la même expression. 

« Miss… Miss Evans, balbutia McGonagall d'un air ahuri, les lunettes de travers tant le bond qu'elle avait fait de sa chaise était impressionnant. Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?? »

Lily rougit et baissa la tête. 

« Heu… pas vraiment, non, murmura Lily. Est-ce que je pourrai aller rapidement à l'infirmerie ? »

McGonagall hocha simplement de la tête, visiblement encore trop surprise pour parler. Lily en profita pour ramasser vivement ses affaires et partir en courant. 

'Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ???'

******************

« Asseyez-vous, Miss Evans », demanda le professeur McGonagall, une semaine après.

Lily s'exécuta, raide comme un pied de chaise. 

« Bien, commença sa directrice de maison. La raison principale pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué n'est sans doute pas un secret pour vous… Étant la meilleure élève de votre promotion, une diminution telle que vous en avez subi depuis deux semaines ne peut être permise… Les autres professeurs et moi-même avons jugé qu'il était préférable que je vous parle. Ainsi, Miss Evans, j'en viens à la question que nous nous posons tous… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Lily garda le silence, déglutissant péniblement. 

'Il se passe que je manque cruellement de James Potter, professeur… Vous n'en auriez pas un morceau sous la main ??'

« Je… Je ne sais pas, professeur, rougit Lily en essayant d'ignorer la pensée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Je ne sais vraiment pas… »

Son professeur la jaugea un instant, l'air perplexe. 

« Miss Evans, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Je sais qu'il est pour vous très gênant d'aborder un tel sujet… Néanmoins, bien que ça remonte à très longtemps, j'ai été une adolescente aussi… Or, je ne vois qu'une seule chose qui puisse bouleverser une jeune fille aussi intelligente que vous… »

Lily se crispa, gigotant sur sa chaise. 

« … Mais je peux vous assurer que vous n'avez strictement rien à craindre pour vos ASPIC… 

-… ???

- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous étiez une des plus intelligentes de votre année aussi, vous n'avez absolument pas à vous angoisser. »

     Lily eut un sourire crispé. Mieux valait persuader sa directrice que son manque de concentration venait du stresse des ASPIC plutôt que de lui révéler l'immonde vérit : James Potter lui manquait et elle ne pensait, ne rêvait que de lui depuis son départ !!! À moins que ça ne soit depuis le début de l'année ? Ou celle d'avant ? Ou d'encore avant ?? Et encore avant… ?? 

« Vous avez raison, professeur, mentit Lily. Je vous promets de me reprendre… J'irai voir madame Pomfresh si jamais ça ne va pas mieux… ('Une cure de DéPotterisation, Madame l'infirmière…') 

- Bien, répondit McGonagall en souriant à son élève. Je suis contente que nous ayons eu cette conversation. Prenez donc un biscuit… »

Lily hésita mais prit un des traditionnels biscuits au gingembre de son professeur. 

« Maintenant que nous avons abordé ce point, Miss Evans, il me faut malheureusement vous demander un service que vous accepterez sûrement de me rendre mais qui, je ne l'ignore pas, ne vous enchantera guère… »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle l'aurait pari ! 

« De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda la jeune fille. 

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que, depuis quelques semaines, Monsieur Potter a quitté l'école. Si son départ est justifié par une formation d'Auror, il ne faut pas perdre de vue qu'il manque malheureusement des sujets très importants de cours… et comme aucun de mes collègues ni moi-même n'avons le temps de reculer pour lui, je me demandais si, en tant que préfète-en-chef, vous pouviez lui donner des cours particuliers… »

'OUI !!

- NON !!

- Mhmmm…. James Potter pour moi toute seule…, fit la petite voix d'un ton sensuel. 

- Arrête ça tout de suite, perverse !!!'

« Heu…, fit Lily, rougissant deux fois plus. Je… Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment la plus apte à remplir ce rôle… »

'Rooh, la menteuse !! 

- Toi, la ferme !!'

« Allons, Miss Evans. Ne soyez pas modeste! Vous feriez un professeur parfait… »

'Un professeur en éducation sexuel, pérora la petite voix. 

- Je t'ai dit de la FERMER !!'

Lily rougit, plus à cause de ses pensées que pour le compliment de son professeur. 

« Je suis ravie de vous l'entendre dire, professeur, mais.. 

- Allons, Miss Evans, dit doucement le professeur McGonagall. Je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez à merveille !! Je vous préviendrai du commencement des séances de rattrapage en vous hibouant. Bonne journée !! »

Et avant que Lily n'ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva à l'extérieur du bureau de sa directrice, fixant le montant de bois d'un air dépité… 

'Pourquoi Mouaaaahh, pleurnicha-t-elle en elle-même. 

- YESSSS ! répondit la petite voix. On va pouvoir le…

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu voulais dire !! 

- Non, c'est vrai, répondit la petite voix. C'est mieux de l'imaginer…'

Et le visage de Lily prit une jolie teinte rouge défiant toute concurrence.

#########################################################################

J'aime ce chapitre ! héh !!! J'espère que ça sera aussi votre cas ! ^____^ 

Pour une fois, je n'ai rien à dire si ce n'est… RAR ! 

**RAR : **

**Mirabelle P : **Je rageais comme une folle quand j'ai vu ta review ! Je venais juste de publier le chap 2 et voilà que la review arrivait !! Argh ! Une réponse qui aurait du figurer avant… Satané ff.net ! C'est lui qui a foiré et ne me l'a pas envoyé.. Mais c'est pas grave, je répares le mal ici ! ^^ Les fics vont très bien, elles avancent assez rapidement ! Qd à moi, j'ai mal à la tête ! Et toi, ça va ? Je suis contente que tu aimes mon début ! ^^ 

**Marion-moune : **Tout le monde croyait que c'était l'ordre du phœnix, t'inquiète ! Bah, quoi, il se peut qu'un jour, une de mes fics ne soient pas appréciée !!! Qui sait… 

**Ptite Elfe : **Loll ! Moi aussi, j'adore les conversation qu'on Lily et James! De même que l'intervention de la petite voix qui se fait dans ce chap ! ^^ Attention, tu prends du retard, dans mes fics ! loll ! ça risque de s'accumuler, car moi, j'avance bien vite… Mais chuuut ! je file, avant que tout les lecteurs n'apprennent que je leur concocte une surprise pour le 21 Avril… Oups. 

**Clem : **Salut toi ! Moi, ça va très bien, et toi ? Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais je vais régler ça avec un caf ! Faut à tout prix que je travail à ma surprise du… 21 Avril ! Tu sais, cette surprise… loll ! J'ai décidé de tout faire aujourd'hui ! G un jour pour faire un chapitre.. C'est de la folie, mais bon, ce n'est pas grave ! J'aime les défis ! Je vois que c'est toujours la grande entente entre toi et Dray ! En parlant de Dray, je tiens ) préciser que les blessures occasionnée par le tournage de C de c n'est que du maquillage, Clem, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.. et moi, je n'aurai pas du dire ça… loll ! Vacances faites pour se reposer ?? non, je connais pas.. j'étais pas au courant ! loll ! Allez, je file ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Anya et Xeres : **^___^ Je vais me ranger à votre avis, car pour moi, il est nul à chiez.. en faite, la fin est un peu… Bizarre (mdr) mais je ne dis rien. Assister en direct à un vieux Souvenir… ça c'est une idée… ah, mais non, c'est vrai, je ne peux plus commencer de fic avant d'en avoir au moins fini trois… (pfff) A la prochaine et merci pour votre review ! 

**Helene : **Ah, vi, il faut que je te prévienne ! Heureusement que je vois ta review, j'aurai oubli ! loll ! Moi et ma mémoire ! Non, nous n'aurons pas d'aperçut des pensées de James. Je trouve qu'on a tendance à trop lui demander ses pensées dans les fics et pas assez souvent à Lily, alors voil ! ^^ Merci pour ta review et de rien. 

**Blaise le poussin masqu : **Bonjour à vous ! Pas grave de pas avoir posté de review au premiers chaps, ça me fait de nouvelle tête au second et ça fait toujours plaisir de voir arrivé des 'connaissances' loll ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça vous plaise ! Bisous ! ^^ 

**LolieShing : **Loll ! Les conversation Lily/James !! Mes passages préférés avec l'intervention de la petite voix ! Quel petite voix ?? Ben, faut lire le chap.. je sais pas si tu lis d'abord les RAR avant le chap.. Moi, c'est souvent le cas ! loll ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que ce petit passage ! Bisous 

**Tiffany Shin : **Vi, des progrès. Malheureusement, James est partit… Mais c'est pas grave, ça progresse tout de même ! loll ! Nop, Lily va pas lui écrire… Mais bon, tu verras ! loll ! Merci pour ta review. 

**Morri : **Ce que Lily va faire ?? Héhé.. C'est légèrement expliqué mais très légèrement seulement. Elle va vaquer à ses occupations en pensant à un certain jeune-homme ! Mdr ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ça continue à te plaire. 

**Emy : **Ben, merci beaucoup ! ^^ 

**Bubblejoyce : **Loll ! C'est vrai que la phrase anglaise est assez suggestive, mais je précise, ce n'était pas dans le sens 'fucker' Potter que Lily le disait ! ^^ Pourquoi n'aimerais-tu pas cette histoire ? A cause de sa fin.. héhé.. Mais je ne dis rien.. Non, rien de rien.. Non, je ne regrette rien.. Vache, faut que j'arrête avec cette chanson ! 

**Nightspark : **Je te remercie pour tout ces compliments, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. Pour ce qui est de mettre des reviews sur le sit d'ombre et Folie, je pense qu'il faut se rendre au centre hospichiatrique ! il y a une catégorie review, mais personne ne l'a encore utilisée, du moins, la dernière fois que j'y suis allée, personne n'y avait laissé de message. 

**Mona-Potter : **Bah, pour bien faire, vaut mieux qu'elle l'aime.. T'imagine, te marier et faire un gosse avec un gars que tu n'aime pas.. Yeurk. Enfin.. je suis contente que tu aimes ! 

**Click : **Bah, c'est normal de mettre la suite… surtout quand on sait que la fic est déjà finie.. Hein ? j'ai dit finie ?? Non, tu as du rêver, c'était.. en cours de fin.. loll ! Non, je plaisante, elle est finie, mais je ne publie qu'une fois par semaine car je n'ai pas le temps les autres jours ! C'est du travail, les RAR, mine de rien ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours ! J'espère que ça sera pareil avec ce chap et les deux restant. 

**Franceska : **Vip, je publie un chap toutes les semaines jusqu'à la fin ! loll ! Je n'écris pas mes propres histoires, mais j'en ai beaucoup en tête qui cogite, tourne, détourne et se fixe lentement. Quand j'aurai fini mes fics, elles se mettrons sur l'écran ! loll ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! 

**Tabasco : **Un peu court ? normal, il ne faisait que trois pages ! et celui-là deux, je crois. Lily, s'ennuyer ?? Ooh, non, elle aura suffisamment de problème avec elle-même ! loll ! 

**Isa : **Je te remercie, c'est bien gentil ! 

**Lisandra : **Loll ! Vi, James est un idiot, sous le point de vue de Lily.. le tiens aussi ?? mdr ! 

**Kikou224 : **Pourquoi il est si distant avec Lily ? Je peux te le dire ici, ce n'est pas expliqué dans la fic ! C'est tout simple, James grandit et commence à se poser des questions sur son avenir, et tout le reste.. alors il ne fait plus attention à elle.. Mais y'a aussi le fait qu'il a remarqué que ça embêtait Lily ! loll ! 

**Dark Queen Balkis : **Merci bien. 

**Camlia : **Loll ! La suite est là, pas besoin d'endoloris ! Je n'oublie pas les lecteur, voyons ! ^^ 

**Luz : **C'est bien que je ne soit pas obligée de mettre tout les Z, ça me faisait mal aux yeux ! lolll ! Futur JKR ?? Oh, lala.. je ne sais pas si je suis la futur JKR, mais c'est très flatteur, merci ! Le nouveau chap est arrivé, pas de panique ! ^^ 

**Nymya : **Salut toi ! Merci pour la date du prochain chap, ça me permet de relaxer vis à vis de la review que je n'ai toujours pas fait.. loll ! En tout cas, j'ai bien ris avec la fin de ta review.. tu n'as pas 'vraiment' rater ton lit, j'espère ?? Si oui, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal ! loll ! Allez, je file ! A la prochaine ! 

**Emy Black : **Tu as trich ??? C'est pas grave ! loll ! Je vois que ça t'a plu et ça me fait super plaisir ! Pour ce qui est de la fic de Ccilia, c'est un plaisir de t'avoir fait connaître cette merveille !! Surtout, il ne faut pas te gêner pour lui poster plein de review, histoire de l'encourager ! Elle en a vraiment besoin ! Pour ce qui est de sa parution, elle l'a fait dernièrement. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chap va arriver, mais je l'espère, ça sera pour bientôt ! ^^ Enfin, elle a des révisions à faire, pour l'instant, la pauvre, donc.. Tu me retrouveras pour la suite de mes fics, fais-moi confiance ! ^^ 

**Ccilia :** Loll ! ça a merdé, tu dis ?? Moi, ma super review pour Lorsque, elle prend du retard… Mais faut m'excuser, je prévois une surprise pour dans dix jours, donc… Tu vas refaire le sceau du destin sur le point de vue de Lily ?? On t'a cherché des noises ?? qui a os ?? Envois-le moi, je lui règle son compte… Quoi que, ça m'arrange, ça veut dire que j'aurai encore droit à une chouette histoire !!!! ^_____^ Et tu as commencé la journée sportive ?? Je veux voir ça !!!! Pour Sévie ?? ça va, elle se remet de sa séquestration dans le congèle pendait une semaine non-stop… Elle se remet trop bien, d'ailleurs, je lui prévois une autre punition… niark niark niark niark… Enfin, allez, je file ! F et mésa m'attends ! 

**Lily Evans 34 :** Comment on fait pour mettre le texte en gras, italique et tt ça ? Mais voui, bien sûr, c'est simple ! Quand tu as tapé ton texte sur Word et tout et que tu es fin prêt à publiée, tu l'enregistre, tu vas sur Fichier. Tu vas sur Enregistrer sous et là, tu l'enregistre sur ce que tu veux, ça n'a pas d'importance, seulement, dans la fenêtre 'd'enregistrement', tu as 'type de fichier'. Tu dois le changer avant d'enregistrer. Au lieu de 'document Word' tu mets Page Web… Tu as compris ?? Non, parce que j'ai l'impression que mon explication n'est pas claire !… Enfin, si tu ne comprends pas, dis-le moi, je t'enverrai un mail plus explicatif… enfin, mieux explicatif, plutôt ! loll ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes ! A la prochaine. 

**Véga : **Heureusement que tu n'as pas lu ma fic avant d'avoir lu HP5… Quoi que, il n'y a pas de révélation bien particulière dedans, mais bon.. Sait-on jamais. Je te remercie pour tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! ^^ 

**Gody : **Si j'aime les fics sur Rogue ? Bien entendu ! Pour ta fic, le meilleur moyen de la faire connaître, c'est de patienter et de te faire connaître parmi les auteurs… Enfin, merci pour tes reviews. 

**MJ :** Moi ? Tortur ?? Non, quel idée ! loll ! Allons, ce n'est qu'une semaines d'attente, ce n'est pas si pénible, tout de même ?? Si ?? Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire mieux. Je n'ai pas toujours le temps de venir ici… enfin, je fais ce que je peux, je te le jure. En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes ! A la prochaine ! 


	4. Le retour de James

Chapitre 4 : Le retour de James.

     Il était rentr !! Il était revenu en soirée, apparaissant dans la salle commune pour être brusquement assailli par ses trois amis. Les quatre débiles de Gryffondors enfin réunis. 

'Il est plus mignon qu'avant ou c'est moi ?? 

- Il n'est pas mignon !!! cria intérieurement Lily. 

- Non, juste canon ! 

- La ferme !! 

- Va lui dire bonjour ! 

- Non ! 

- Si ! 

- NON ! 

- SI !!'

« Salut Evans, fit James en passant près d'elle. 

- Sa… Salut, Potter », balbutia Lily, rougissante. 

James ne lui accorda pas d'autre regard et passa son chemin. 

'Je. Suis. Ridicule ! 

- Il. Est. Canon !

- LA FERME !'

******************

     Le message de McGonagall arriva trop tôt au goût de Lily, lui indiquant qu'elle devait retrouver James dans une salle de classe ('Dans un couloir tout particulièrement vide… J'aime cette prof !' fit la petite voix en lisant le message) chaque soir sauf le mercredi et vendredi, jour de l'entraînement de Quidditch. Mortifiée, Lily se rendit dans la salle le lundi soir, marmonnant contre les Gryffondors qui partaient pendant trois semaines d'école. Quand elle entra, Lily fut étonnée de voir James Potter assis sur sa chaise, le visage enfoncé dans ses bras croisé sur la table. Il ne l'avait manifestement pas entendue rentrer et chantonnait doucement, inconscient de sa présence. 

'Pas mal, la voix', jubila la petite voix.

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle écoutait James chanter, pétrifiée. 

« Oui, dit-elle. Pas mal… »

James s'arrêta de chanter aussitôt, relevant la tête pour regarder Lily d'un air étonné. La jeune fille se surprit à penser qu'il avait l'air trop fatigué…. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda James, étouffant un bâillement. 

- Rien d'important, répondit Lily en s'avançant et en allant s'installer face à James. Co… Comment vas-tu ? »

James parut surpris et la regarda d'une manière étrange avant de répondre sur un ton hésitant : 

« Heu… Bien. Et toi ? 

- Très bien, répondit Lily en sortant ses livres, plumes et encres. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer par le cours où tu as le moins de difficultés… »

James resta silencieux, ses yeux papillonnant tandis qu'il la regardait avec perplexité. 

« Tu te sens bien, Evans ? demanda James. 

- Oui, pourquoi ? fit la jeune fille en relevant la tête de son manuel de métamorphose. 

- Tu ne m'as pas encore insult ! »

Lily resta silencieuse, ses yeux dardant James d'un air agacé. 

« Potter, tu t'en moques peut-être complètement, mais Moi, mes soirées sont remplies d'obligations toutes plus ennuyeuses et longues que les autres. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi. Alors si tu veux bien, prends ton manuel de métamorphose et travailles ! »

     James fit une moue agacée avant de prendre son manuel et de plonger dedans d'un air morne. Lily lui indiqua quel chapitre lire et il se mit au travail avec agacement. Au bout de cinq minutes, il poussa un soupir exagérément tragique. 

« J'en ai marre ! grogna-t-il en se laissant aller sur son banc. Je n'ai pas besoin de revoir ça ! Je comprends tout ! »

Lily releva les yeux de son propre devoir et le regarda d'un air septique. 

« Vraiment ? dit-elle d'un ton défiant. Montre-moi ça ! »

Lily sortit un gant de cuisine et le posa au milieu de la table. James regarda l'objet d'un air ennuyé et pointa sa baguette dessus. La moufle devint un hamster visiblement mécontent d'avoir été métamorphosé aussi longtemps. Il se mit à courir vers le bord de la table. 

« Retransforme-le ! » ordonna Lily. 

James s'exécuta, toujours avec nonchalance. Le hamster redevint le même gant de cuisine qu'avant. Sauf qu'un petit bonhomme tirant la langue était apparut sur le devant. Lily regarda James d'un air agacé puis sortit de son sac un cailloux qu'elle alla poser au milieu de la salle. 

« Tu sais quoi faire », dit-elle. 

James hocha la tête et, d'une formule, un chien apparut. L'animal jappa puis redevint pierre grâce au contre-sort. 

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je dois te donner des cours, si tu sais tout faire, commenta Lily en grimaçant. 

- Je suis le plus doué en métamorphose, dit James en se penchant sur sa chaise. Mais j'aurai bien besoin d'un cours de rattrapage en potion ou en enchantement… »

Les yeux de Lily brillèrent au mot 'enchantement'. Sa matière préférée ! 

« Je n'avais pas prévu de faire des potions, dit Lily en rangeant le manuel de métamorphose et en sortant celui d'enchantement. Mais ce n'est pas un problème pour le cours de Flitwick, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. »

     James sourit à son tour et Lily frissonna. Quand il n'essayait pas de séduire, il était très beau. James la regarda d'un air ébahi. Si bien que Lily réalisa qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Son visage prit une couleur rouge brique et elle se leva prestement, tournant le dos au jeune homme. 

'Je n'ai pas vraiment dis ça, n'est-ce pas ? se demanda-t-elle. 

- Je crois que si, vu sa tête, dit la petite voix. 

- Merduuuuuuum !!!'

Lily alla jusqu'à la fenêtre pour reprendre son calme puis se retourna vers James qui la regardait toujours d'un air un peu idiot. 

« Bon, fit Lily, réveillant son 'élève'. Puisque tu as besoin de cours d'enchantements, commençons par voir ce que tu sais faire. À partir de quel moment as-tu des difficultés ? 

- Heu… Fit James, un peu perdu. Je pense que c'est depuis le sortilège donnant vie aux objets… 

- Le sortilège d'animas ? 

- Ouais, répondit James. 

- Ça va, ce n'est pas _Si _loin que ça… Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Flitwick, si tu avais des ennuis avec ce sort ? 

- Ben…, fit James, gêné. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'avoir des devoirs supplémentaires… »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur sa chaise. 

« Animas ! » dit-elle. 

La chaise se mit alors à marcher toute seule, se promenant autour de la pièce. 

« Essaye », instruisit Lily. 

James pointa le livre sur la table et récita le sortilège. Il ne se passa rien. Le jeune homme fit une moue désolée à Lily. 

« Quand tu fais le sort, à quoi penses-tu ? demanda Lily. 

- Heu… fit James. À faire bouger le livre… 

- Je ne pense pas, non, répondit Lily. Je crois plutôt que tu penses ne pas pouvoir y arriver. Ça se lit sur ton visage… »

James la regarda d'un air étonné puis fixa de nouveau le livre. 

« Pense que tu vas y arriver, dit doucement Lily. Je suis sure que ça ira tout seul ! »

James pointa de nouveau le livre et se concentra. 

« Animas ! » ordonna-t-il. 

Le livre tressaillit mais ne bougea pas. 

« Encore, dit Lily. Essaye encore. 

- Animas ! dit James. ANIMAS !! »

Un rayon argenté sortit de la baguette de James et toute la salle en fut frappée. À l'horreur de Lily, toutes les choses se trouvant dans la pièce se mirent à bouger. 

« Merde ! s'exclama Lily en regardant les livres se lever, la table se mettre à bouger ainsi que la chaise de James. Et bien, c'est le moment de voir si tu es doué avec le sortilège d'Inanimas… »

James pointa sa baguette sur les livres. 

« Inanimas ! »

Les livres tombèrent mollement au sol. 

« Ok, fit Lily. On se répartit les tâches ! »

Les sortilèges d'Inanimas se mirent alors à fuser partout dans la pièce, enchantant livres, meubles et autres objets qui bougeaient. En moins de dix minutes, la pièce redevint normale. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, amusés. 

« Et bien, fit Lily. Quand tu veux, tu peux… »

James sourit et Lily le trouva de nouveau terriblement beau. 

###########################################################################

Bon… Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur, je suis pressée et j'ai bien envie de faire un homicide… Alors exceptionnellement, je ne fais pas de RAR car sinon, je risque de balancer l'ordi par la fenêtre… ça serait tt de même dommage, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que ce chap vous a plu, je m'excuse de ne pas vous répondre et je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews… G un peu de mal à croire qu'une histoire de 15 pages va avoir 100 reviews… Mais bon, passons. 

J'ai une petite question à poser aux lecteur de fic temporel… Pourriez-vous, SVP, me donner les adresses de ttes les fics temporels que vous connaissez, spoiler tome 5… Sans distinction, ne vous gêner pas… Je cherche après une fic que je n'ai jamais lu, mais dont le résumé m'a attiré… Je vous remercie de votre coup de main.. Parce que je ne me souviens vraiment pas de qui l'a écris et du titre… Cent fois merci, pour tout !! 


	5. Note d’auteur

**Note d'auteur. **

Vous ne trouvez pas ce mot sinistre ? Moi, si, car je sais la raison de cette note qui sortira dans chacune de mes fics à chapitre.. Je commence donc l'horrible speech que j'ai préparer aujourd'hui en revenant de l'école… *air mortifier* 

'En raison de grave retard scolaire, je me vois dans l'obligation d'arrêter la parution de mes fics, cela pendant un moi. Je suis navrée de vous lâcher de cette façon, mais dites-vous bien que je ne renonce pas à mes fics, je me force juste à arrêter pendant un moi. Mon travail a prit un retard considérable et inadmissible. La rallonge que m'a donné l'un de mes professeurs pour lui rendre un dossier d'une énorme importance me l'a prouvée d'une façon détestable et déstabilisante. Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et vous dis : 'A dans un mois !''

Bon sang, ce que c'est formel et froid.. Et pourtant, je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer. Je suis désolée, sincèrement. Mais bon, l'école est importante et je veux réussir à tout prit. Je reviens dans un moi, je vous en fait le serment. Gros bisous à tous… 

Umbre77


	6. Persuasion

     Les cours privés avec James Potter se passaient bien mieux que ce qu'elle croyait. En fait, Lily devait l'avouer, elle adorait ces cours privés. James était toujours là avant elle, sauf quand il préparait un mauvais coup avec ses amis, ce qui arrivait rarement. En une semaine, elle apprit à mieux le connaître qu'en sept ans. Il était têtu, drôle, intelligent, fier… Mais il n'était plus arrogant et encore moins macho. Il avait grandi et était devenu un jeune homme plus responsable, plus calme. Lily commençait sérieusement à l'apprécier. Oh, bien sûr, ils se chamaillaient encore de temps en temps, mais bien moins.

     Le matin, quand James passait derrière elle le long de la table de la Grande Salle, il lui décochait une petite tape sur la tête, parfois taquine, parfois tendre, mais jamais méchante. Lily répondait par une grimace ou par un sourire, mais elle ne lui hurlait plus dessus. Parfois, quand ils ne se voyaient pas au déjeuner, ils se saluaient en classe, sans la moindre animosité. Et quand le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison arriva, Lily se surprit à se lever sur son banc pour encourager James qui, malgré les efforts de la jeune fille, était si plongé dans son jeu qu'il ne la vit pas. James avait fait des progrès considérables en potions et en enchantement, au grand plaisir des professeurs et de Lily qui, chaque fois que son élève était loué, se sentait plus fière que jamais.

     Le temps passait. Le mois de mars arrivait. Ils étaient de nouveau seuls dans la pièce et, pour une fois, n'avait rien à revoir. Ils se contentaient de parler, simplement, quand une personne frappa à la porte. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et puis fixèrent la porte d'un air étonné.

« Oui ? » fit Lily, invitant la personne à entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit timidement sur une jeune Serdaigle de sixième année. Elle rougit en les regardant tous les deux et leva craintivement les yeux vers James.

« Heu…, fit-elle en regardant le jeune homme. Est-ce que je pourrai te parler ? »

James la dévisagea avec surprise mais hocha la tête, curieux.

« Heu... seul à seule, s'il te plait. »

James jeta un regard à Lily puis se leva. La jeune fille le regarda sortir avec la Serdaigle, le cœur lourd.

'Reste pas planté l ! Elle va te le piquer !!

- Il ne m'appartient pas, intervint Lily calmement, rangeant ses affaires.

- C'est ça, et moi, je suis Fantomas ! Va au moins écouter à la porte !'

     Lily voulut dire non, mais il fallait avouer que la tentation était grande. Se levant, elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds de la porte et l'entrouvrit légèrement. James Potter faisait face à la Serdaigle qui, rougissante, fixait le sol. Le jeune homme souriait doucement, mais une lueur de malaise brillait dans ses yeux.

« Je suis très touché par ce que tu me dis, Félicité, mais… Mon cœur est déjà pris… Je suis désolé. »

     La Serdaigle garda la tête baissée, rouge de honte. Elle baragouina quelques excuses pour l'avoir dérangé et s'enfuit en courant. James resta un moment planté au milieu du couloir puis tourna les talons, revenant vers la salle. Lily se dépêcha de retourner vers la table, faisant semblant de se lever. James, qui venait de rentrer, la regarda d'un air surpris.

« Tu pars ? demanda James.

- Oui, répondit Lily d'une voix calme, mais tremblante. Je dois aller voir… heu… le professeur McGonagall.

- Tu mens mal », plaisanta James.

Lily ne goûta pas la plaisanterie et évita soigneusement le regard de James. Les paroles de son ami résonnaient en elle.

_     Mon cœur est déjà pris._

     Et par qui ? Il ne voyait personne. Elle le savait, elle l'avait observé pendant des jours et des jours, sans qu'il ne le voie. Depuis qu'il était rentré du poste des Aurors, Lily s'était rendue compte de combien elle tenait à James Potter. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris à mieux le connaître. En fait, comme elle tentait de le nier depuis trois jours mais que la petite voix ne cessait de le lui répéter, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Depuis quand ? Elle ne le savait même plus. Depuis qu'il n'ennuyait plus Rogue ? Depuis qu'il se montrait si calme et réserv ? Depuis qu'il avait commencé à la draguer, il y avait de cela des années ? Elle ne savait même plus. C'était jeune, mais c'était vieux. Elle ne savait plus. Et elle n'avait pas à savoir. Il aimait quelqu'un. Qui ? Mystère.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda James, s'approchant d'elle.

- Rien, répondit Lily. Tout va très bien. Maintenant, excuse-moi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire…

- Menteuse, répondit James en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et en lui relevant la tête. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

'Embrasse-le ! L'est tout près !!!'

« Je… » balbutia Lily.

'Allez !!! Il est à dix centimètres ! Embrasse-le ! Quitte à te prendre le râteau de ta vie, fais-le au moins en beaut !'

« Oui ? » demanda James, l'encourageant.

'Putain, mais quelle courge ! Tu vas l'embrasser, oui… ?'

     Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds, James écarquillant les yeux de surprise quand il comprit ce qu'elle allait faire. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Lily l'embrassa doucement, accrochant ses mains à ses bras qui tenait encore ses épaules. James écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, mais n'eut aucune réaction. Lily s'écarta doucement, le visage rougi, invectivant mentalement la petite voix. Elle voulut partir, mais James ne la lâchait pas. Relevant la tête, elle fut étonnée de voir le petit sourire sur le visage de James dont les yeux la fixaient tendrement. Elle frissonna.

« J'ai besoin d'une confirmation, professeur Evans, dit James, utilisant le surnom qu'il lui avait donné dernièrement.

- À quel sujet ? balbutia Lily, tremblant légèrement.

- Venez-vous de m'embrasser ? »

Lily rougit, mais hocha affirmativement de la tête. James sourit.

« Et puis-je vous embrasser à mon tour ? »

     Lily écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Remise de sa surprise, elle hocha la tête, gênée. James se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la faire fuir.

'Mhmm, fit la petite voix, aux anges. Enfiiiinnnnnnnn…

- La ferme et profite !'

     Lily ferma les yeux, passant les bras autour du cou de James qui la serra plus contre lui. Ce n'était pas un baiser, c'était une déclaration d'amour. Tout deux firent passer leur tendresse et leur désir, leurs sentiments et leur passion. Ils se séparèrent haletant et se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. James passa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille, souriant.

« Sais-tu que cela fait six ans que j'attends ça… »

Lily pouffa.

« Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps », avoua-t-elle.

James sourit.

« Je dirai depuis le début de l'année…, quand tu es devenu si bizarre, dit-elle.

- Bizarre ? répéta James.

- Oui, bizarre. Tu n'étais plus comme avant.

- Comme avant ? demanda James.

- Oui, avant, répéta Lily. Quand tu étais arrogant, stupide, mufle, pot de colle et j'en passe. »

James grimaça.

« J'étais jeune, fit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Lily.

- Maintenant ? fit James. Et bien, je t'aime… »

Lily frissonna et sourit.

« Je crois bien que moi aussi, dit-elle d'un air désespéré.

- Allons, ça ne peut pas être si horrible que ça, dit James en souriant.

- Parle pour toi, marmonna Lily. J'entends d'ici les commentaires de tes amis…

- Ils ne diront rien, promit James.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Lily.

- Ils sont devenus bizarres… »

Lily éclata de rire.

**FIN**

###########################################################################

Et voilà mon grand retour ! Ah que ça fait du bien de publier enfin !! Même si maintenant, je vais devoir recommencer à écrire tout le temps…. Bah, entre écrire et faire mes devoirs, je préfère écrire !

Je n'avais pas exagérer avec mon moi de cong ! J'ai réussi (difficilement) à terminer mon dossier lundi (ou plutôt mardi) à deux heures du matin ! Et hier, j'ai été dormir…. Et maintenant, je suis en pleine forme !! Pauvre de vous !! Allez, c'est partit pour les RAR !! Quelque chose qui ne m'a pas manqué, ça… 

Je ne fais pas celle du chap 3 (ce que j'aurai fait si je ne m'étais pas arrêtée un moi) car je suppose qu'en grande partie, vous ne vous souvenez plus de ce que vous avez dit… Aussi, si jamais vous avez quelque chose qui nécessite une réponse, envoyez-moi un mail… Car il n'y aura plus de RAR… Vu que c le dernier chap ! Désolé pour ma fin bizarre… Mais je trouvai que ça collait bien avec le contexte… En outre, je n'ai pas besoin de vous raconter la suite de la vie de James et Lily… Vous la connaissez déj ! … Est pas drôle, d'ailleurs… 

**RAR : **

**Tiffany Shin : **Merci pour les indications sur les fics aux voyages temporel ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé mon bonheur… Mais ça m'aidera quand je voudrais en lire une !

**Amy Evans :** Le derniers chaps… Sniiirfff… J'espère qu'il t'a apporté quelques surprises, vu que tu m'en demandais dans cette review… Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise !

**Mona-Potter **: Tu aimes les moments entre Lily et James ? Tu vas être ravie, alors, avec ce chap !   Merci pour les fics temporels, même si je connaissais certaines… Par contre, tu m'as bien fait rire, tu m'as conseillé ma propre fic ! loll ! Ai fini mes travaux !

**Bubblejoyce :** Comment tu vas toi ???? Après ce moi d'absence, je sonne les trompettes et je reviens sur la scène de ff.net !!! Niark niark niark niark !!! Es-tu prêtes à souffrir ?? loll ! Pour la propriété du sort Inanimas, il ne fonctionne que sur les objets, navré, mais essaye les coups de chaise ou encore ceux de clavier… C très utile ! Sinon, si tu veux un sort, le plus conseillé est encore Stupéfix… Et le plus radical est notre bon vieux Avada ! loll ! Mais tu n'utiliseras sûrement pas quelque chose d'aussi expéditif… N'est-ce pas ? (air septique) Oui, félicitation McGo pour cette idée ! Même si c'est moi qui l'ai eut ! Être un auteur de fic, c'est un peu comme une araignée… Je tiens les fils et je dirige… J'adore ça ! loll !

**Gody :** Merci ! C'est bien gentil !

**Pichou :** Merci, je suis bien contente qu'elle te plaise tant !

**Luzzz **: La suite aujourd'hui ! loll ! Je doute du génial, j'aurai dit 'bien'… Mais bon, moi et mon scepticisme… Merci pour ta review..

**LolieShing :** Le James/Lily ?? Ct pas si loin, pour finir… J'aime ta façon de résumé les évènements !! ça m'a bien fait rire ! Merchi pour ta review

**Blaise le poussin masqu :** Mon humeur est excellente ! Je pète la forme et j'ai envie de chanter et de danser !! loll Vous avez encore triché et lu sur Ombre et Folie ?? Honte à vous ! Mais non, je plaisante, c'est fait exprès ! loll ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que vous aimiez ! Merci beaucoup !

**Dready Girl :** James ne parle plus à Lily comme avant car il a remarquer que la jeune fille était perturbée par son silence… Donc, il teste, essaye de voir si, par hasard, elle n'était pas affliger par la situation parce qu'elle tient à lui… Et d'une certaine manière, ça va marcher ! Suis contente que tu aimes !

**Poucie :** Une fic temporel est une fic dans laquelle un perso change d'époque ! loll ! Lire la tienne ?? J'irai voir ! Faut que je le note, seulement, sinon, je vais oublier ! Fichue mémoire…

**Valoch :** Je continue et je clôture ! loll Merci pour ta review, c'est bien gentil !

**Calimera :** Franchement, si je devais balancer mon ordi par la fenêtre, je pense que je m'inquiéterai plus de mon ordi que du pauvre type ! loll ! Mais je le garde, j'y tiens trop, même s'il m'énerve souvent !

**Ccilia :** Kikoo toi! C parce que j'étais sur les nerfs avec tout mon travail… Mais now, ça va super mieux ! (ça se dit pas, je sais !!) pas grave pour l'aide des fics temporel… je commence à croire que g rêver ! loll !

**Lily Evans 34 :** Vip, James l'a entendu le dire !!! Il n'a simplement pas profiter de la situation ! Je sais pas si j'ai bien travaillé, mais j'ai travaillé, ça, c'est sûr ! loll !

**Camilia :** La suite ? Allons, faut de la patience… C aujourd'hui ! loll Merci pour le bonne chance.

**Hélène :** Ce n'est malheureusement pas la fic que je cherchais, mais je te remercie beaucoup… Ce mois d'arrêt m'a semblé être gigantesque ! loll ! Mais bon, j'ai survécu et j'ai vaincu !

**Sarah Levana :** Et voilà la fin ! Merci pour ta compréhension, c'est bien gentil de ta part ! Tu es le premier reviewer à avoir commenté mon message de pause de un mois et j'avais peur que ça ne soit pas aussi bien prit ! Tu m'as beaucoup rassur ! Merci encore.

**Raphou :** Me revoil ! Merci beaucoup pour la patience !!! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que ça sera toujours le cas avec ma fin bizarre !

**Laurelin :** Ma bien fallut un moi, j'ai bien calcul !! Et j'ai même faillit ne pas y arriver ! loll ! Mais bon, j'avais tant envie de faire mes fics que j'ai passé quelques nuits blanches et le problème c vu vite réglé…. (un moi, quoi.. loll)

**Isa :** J'avais bel et bien fini cette fic, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps !!! La preuve est qu'il m'a fallut passer une semaine de nuit blanche pour parvenir à finir mon travail pour ce mardi !! Le problème de mettre le dernier est que pour publier, je dois faire mes RAR et ça me prend une heure en tout et pour tout !! bien sûr, je pourrai ne pas les faire, mais je trouve ça vexant pour les lecteurs, surtout en considérant qu'il s'agit du dernier chap…

**Lunattica :** Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est bien gentil ! Maintenant, j'ai plus de travail scolaire, mais j'approche des examens… pfff.. enfin, c'est pas avant une semaine ou deux, donc…

**Titou Moony :-p :** Chalut, je connais en effet les fics que tu as cité… Pour la tienne, je ne pense pas l'avoir lu, mais j'irai faire un tour un jour !

**Unna :** Si James était bizarre au début, c'était parce qu'il pensait à ses projets professionnels…. Il réfléchissait sur son futur et n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec Lily… Cependant, en rentrant de son entraînement, il s'est souvenu de la façon dont Lily le suivait du regard depuis la rentrée à cause de sa bizarrerie et a décidé de continué pour voir ce qu'il adviendrai ! J'espère que tu as mieux compris ! Merci pour ta review !

Et voil ! C'est la fin… Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire qui nécessite une réponse, vous savez où trouver mon adresse mail ! Bisous à tous !


End file.
